Mastergun
by Racner
Summary: Nacieron del miedo de los humanos, lucharon, para eso habían sido creados, la batalla fue intensa y duradera, hasta que por fin ellos ganaron, poco después, ya que habían protegido a los humanos, fueron traicionados por quienes habían jurado proteger...
1. Chapter 1

"_Todos ven lo que somos, pero pocos ven lo que aparentamos"._

_Las guerras toman vidas, consumen los corazones de la gente, convierten la esperanza en desesperación y hunden los sentimientos en mares de lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso…aunque no sea un consuelo, en algunas guerras se demuestra que a pesar del sufrimiento, de las lágrimas pueden surgía nuevas esperanzas, y nuevos corazones…a pesar de que estos corazones ya no sean humanos…_

Prólogo:

Humanos…criaturas que habitan la tierra; nosotros también la habitamos.

Humanos…seres que sienten y sufren; nosotros también sufrimos y sentimos.

Humanos…aquellos que desean ser libres; nosotros también lo deseamos.

Humanos…los que poseen sueños y anhelos; nosotros también los tuvimos alguna vez.

Humanos…personas con un corazón; nosotros perdimos "eso" en el momento en que nos llamaron a la guerra

Si somos todo eso…porqué no nos aceptan como humanos, ese corazón, lo que desconocemos…es aquello que ellos mismos nos arrebataron, ellos…quienes se llaman a si mismos la creación más perfecta de Dios…nos quitaron nuestras familias, nuestros sueños, nuestros anhelos. Y a pesar de que todo eso se nos arrebato, nos llaman monstruos, abominaciones de la naturaleza, un error, como si ellos no fueran culpables de lo que nos hicieron…los odiamos, los odiamos a todos, pero aún así hemos jurado protegerlos, porque para eso fuimos creados, para eso sufrimos tanto, para eso somos lo que somos, somos Masters, los errores que protegen a los humanos…


	2. Capítulo Uno

Capítulo Uno: Un chico normal…llamado Joshua

"El día se inunda con la luz del sol,

miramos al cielo

y nuestros ojos son victima de la luz,

entonces una bala atraviesa nuestro corazón

y nuestros ojos se inundan con sus propias lagrimas"

-lo que dicen-

-_lo que piensan_-

-_Hace mucho tiempo que los humanos pagaron un alto precio por sus errores…lloraron, rogaron, suplicaron por que aquella atrocidad tuviera fin…pero aún creo que aquellas lagrimas y gritos no se han olvidado. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Joshua Horiko, tengo 17 año y soy un chico normal, o al menos creo que lo soy, nos encontramos en Tokio-Japón, es el año 3023, la era de la reconstrucción. Aunque no lo crean, la vida de ahora no es muy diferente a como era hace 1000 años, las guerras y levantamientos armados han hecho de este mundo una gran pila de huesos que ha ido creciendo con el paso de los años y ha retrasado el avance tecnológico en el último milenio. Actualmente, el planeta esta en una etapa de recuperación de la cual, en mi opinión, no creo que valla a salir dentro de mucho tiempo; pero no hablemos de cosas tristes ¿ok?, ahora mismo me encuentro de camino hacia mi escuela, ¿ya saben no? Tareas, maestros, horas interminables sentado dentro de una cámara de cemento en donde en realidad no te asfixias porque Dios es grande_-

-¡¡Hola Joshua-kun!!- se escucha a lo lejos de la calle, una chica movía la mano en forma de saludo.

-_¡Oh! Rayos, llegó antes que yo, Ella es Megumi Sakano, una compañera de mi escuela, posee un buen físico, tiene el cabello largo y de color café, ojos negros y un buen carácter; la conozco desde hace un año, pero ella me trata como si me conociera desde hace mucho, es muy amable y cortés con los demás, y no mencionemos que trae a casi a todos los chicos de la escuela a sus pies por sus excelentes calificaciones…aunque yo sospecho que es por su físico, pero no entremos en detalles ¿les parece?_, ¡Hola Megumi!- respondió el chico

-Joshua-kun veo que te has quedado dormido otra ves ¿verdad?, nunca cambiaras- comentó soltando una pequeña risita-

-Cállate Megumi, tu sabes que tengo problemas para dormir ¬¬-

-Lo se, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces-

-Entonces porqué, si lo sabes, me lo sigues diciendo-

-Es que es divertido decírtelo XD. Bueno dejemos de lado y eso apresurémonos sino llegaremos tarde a la escuela, recuerda que hoy tenemos clase de robótica-

Joshua hace una mueca de disgusto al escuchar lo último

-Oh lo siento Joshua, olvide como odias la robótica- dijo apenada

-No pasa nada-viendo que su expresión desalentó a la chica, sonríe y corriendo logra colocarse delante de la chica-Vamos Megumi anímate, te apuesto el desayuno a que yo llego primero que tu a la escuela-

-¿A si?, entonces prepárate para morir de hambre, porque te ganaré-

Joshua rió.

-Así me gusta, entonces ¡¡Comencemos!!- los 2 comienzan a correr a toda velocidad por toda la ciudad dejando un desastre a su paso.

Después de 5 min. los chicos ya estaban en la escuela, imagínense, desde donde estaban hasta la escuela eran 2.5 kilómetros, vaya que son rápidos jajaja.

Los 2 chicos llegan rendidos a la entrada de la escuela, ambos sudando y respirando agitadamente, los 2 se recargan en los pilares de la entrada para poder tomar un poco de aire.

-creo que… (Respiro)… hoy comerás polvo Joshua-kun (respiro)-

-eso no (respiro)…es justo, (respiro) si esa anciana no se me hubiera atravesado (respiro) te habría ganado (respiro)-

- solo eres (respiro)… un mal perdedor (respiro)-

-Bueno… (respiro) como sea, vamos… (respiro) al salón quieres… (respiro)- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al salón, estaba todo vacío, eran los primeros, siempre lo eran.

-Vaya, como siempre somos los primeros, un día deberíamos venirnos caminando ¿no crees?- comentó el chico

La chica suelta una risita

-Si yo también estaba pensando lo mismo Joshua-kun, aunque siempre corremos por alguna idea o pretexto tuyo ¬¬-

-¿Mía?, si esta es la primera vez que yo te reto a correr- dijo el chico en su defensa

-Aja si, y la otra vez que me dijiste que estaban dando helado gratis en la escuela y que había que correr porque si llegábamos temprano nos iba a tocar más…-

-Pero… pero-

-…Y de aquella ocasión donde según te venía persiguiendo un loco porque habías chocado con él cuando salías de tu casa-

-Pero esas son otras circunstancias, no fueron culpa mía, además lo del helado fue verdad-

-Si, pero no lo dieron hasta que terminaron las clases ¬¬-

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre dejando ver a un joven de complexión musculosa y de alta estatura.

-Hola Railon buenos días- dijo Megumi

Railon volteó a verla y le saludó, luego tomo asiento y se puso a leer un libro.

-_Ese tipo…siempre queriéndose hacer el interesante, él es Railon Mishiobi y es el actual capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, en lo que a mi concierne es una buena persona, pero se le molesta muy fácilmente, siempre está metido es peleas y es muy competitivo._ Oye Megumi ¿qué clase toca primero?-

-Este…mmm…creo que Ciencias Sociales ¿Por qué?-

-No por nada…va a ser un laaargo día-

Poco tiempo después comenzaron las clases, el resto de los alumnos llegaron y junto con ellos el maestro, y efectivamente, la primera clase era Sociales, la cual, que para Joshua, es la cosa más aburrida del mundo, así que se disponía a ver el cielo por la ventana. Las clases siguieron hasta la hora del desayuno, donde Megumi comía y comía y el pobre Joshua solo veía como se devoraban su almuerzo, todo era como siempre, pura tranquilidad.

Mientras tras tanto en algún lejano lugar de Alemania a varios cientos de metros de bajo de la tierra, un joven que era iluminado por una columna de luz en una oscura cámara se encontraba arrodillado frente a lo que parecía un trono.

-Señor, hemos encontrado el lugar donde es posible que se lleve a cabo nuestro plan, por favor…permítanos continuar- dijo el joven arrodillado con voz firme

La sombra sentada en el trono se levanta y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del joven.

-Tienes mi permiso…Rey, hijo mío, has nuestra voluntad, y no dejes que el fracaso te alcance- la voz de la silueta se oía melodiosa y tranquila como la de un ángel- Ya que estoy seguro de que tú sabes que el fracaso no es una opción

-Si señor- dijo el joven levantándose y dejando ver sus ojos azules y una cabellera rojiza- no lo defraudaré- el joven desaparece delante de la silueta.

-Crees que está bien dejarle tal responsabilidad a él...-dijo otra voz que se encontraba en la oscuridad

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Bueno es muy joven, y algo inexperto, deberías dejarme ir a mí-

-No estarás diciéndome que estas celoso de Rey o si… ¿Miller?-

Se oye una risa, la silueta aparece deteniéndose cerca a la luz

-no me jodas… ¿yo celoso? Vete a otro lugar con ese cuento, los hechos hablaran por si solos; cuando falle sabrás entonces que debiste haberme mandado a mí-

-Ya veremos…ya veremos- la silueta se da la vuelta y toma asiento en su trono- puedes retirarte Millar, supongo que tienes otras cosas que hacer-

-Si señor- en la voz se oyó un odio ahogado- con su permiso- dicho esto Miller desaparece y la única luz que iluminaba el lugar se apaga dejando todo en la oscuridad.

Regresando a la escuela, las clases habían acabado, el sol matizado tomaba colores rojizos diciendo que estaba por acabar la tarde, los estudiantes salían de la escuela cansados y dispuestos a irse a sus casas, Joshua, por otro lado, estaba aún en su salón sentado en su pupitre mirando fijamente el cielo rojizo. La puerta del salón se abre:

-Joshua-kun, ¿no vas a irte todavía?-

-No Megumi, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer, adelántate yo te alcanzo- dijo sin voltear verla

-Esta bien, entonces…nos vemos Joshua-kun- la chica cierra la puerta y se va, Joshua no dejó de mirar al cielo hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos de Megumi alejándose, al escuchar el último, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Poco después ya en la calle

-Demonios, porque tengo que vivir tan lejos de la escuela, debería buscar un departamento cerca, caminar tanto me ago…-de pronto Joshua se detiene, por unos momentos el chico quedó inmóvil, atento, como si esperara algo.

-Veo que a pesar de muchos años las habilidades no se pierden- dijo una voz

-Sería mejor que las perdiera de una vez, sal y muéstrate, creo que vigilar a alguien es la mejor manera para decir que eres un cobarde…y quiero creer que no lo eres-

De la nada, una silueta aparece delante del joven, era una chica, con una apariencia de 15 años de edad, de estatura baja, con el cabello corto que le llegaba por los hombros de color azul oscuro y unos ojos al parecer negros que brillaban con los últimos resplandores del sol.

-Discúlpame, pero mis ordenes eran vigilarte hasta obtener suficiente información sobre ti y ya luego poder interceptarte, pero ahora que he entrado en contacto contigo tendré que ir al grano- la chica hizo un a pausa para acercarse más a Joshua hasta quedar frente a frente- supongo que tu sabes que soy, y para que vengo ¿verdad?-

Joshua no respondió inmediatamente, miró directamente los ojos de la chica, cerró los ojos, pensó por un momento y luego la miró nuevamente

-Se que eres…pero no se a que has venido- dijo al fin

-Mi nombre es Jessica Saseraki, y he venido por ti Joshua Horiko, para que regreses a tu antiguo trabajo, ¿sabes de lo que te estoy hablando verdad?-

Joshua asintió

-Bueno, entonces eso hará más fácil las cosas, he sido enviada para hacerte que vuelvas a tu antigua labor, para que vuelvas a formar parte del frente al cual perteneciste hace años. Ven conmigo- la chica le extiende la mano- y te llevaré a donde puedas reportarte y empezar de nuevo.

-Olvídalo- Joshua rechaza la mano de la chica- no pienso volver a esa vida, créeme que me ha costado mucho olvidar y vivir a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que hice en el pasado-

-Pero…es necesario que tu…-

Joshua pasa al lado de la chica y se sigue derecho

-Cuando digo no es no, vete y déjame vivir mi vida-

-Es que no te importa lo que…-

Joshua se detiene, y sin voltear a ver a la chica este le dice:

-Esta conversión se acabó Jessica…no pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo-dicho esto el chico siguió su camino dejando sola a la chica

Más tarde en la casa de Joshua, ya había anochecido, el chico estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en el encuentro que acababa de tener con aquella chica, recordando cientos de cosas de las cuales él estaba arrepentido. Estaba furioso, le había costado mucho tiempo olvidar todas esas cosas y ahora habían vuelto.

-"…Empezar de nuevo"- pensó en lo que le había dicho la chica y soltó una risa irónica- No sabe lo que eso significa-

El chico se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, la casa de Joshua era pequeña pero habitable, una recamara, un baño, una pequeña sala y una cocina, era todo lo que el necesitaba. Tomo del refrigerador una botella con agua y bebió un poco. De pronto sonó el teléfono

-¿Bueno?-contestó Joshua

-Oh ¿así que estas en tu casa?- la voz del otro lado del teléfono hizo que Joshua quedara petrificado, era "Ella", la chica con la que había hablado esa misma tarde-bueno no importa, mira te llamo para decirte 2 cosas, numero uno, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije hoy?-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?- preguntó el chico fríamente ignorando la pregunta

-Te lo diré si me contestas-

-Si, lo he pensado-

-¿Y…?-

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no lo haré-

-Entonces te diré la cosa número dos: ¿que harías si alguien querido para ti resultara herido o lastimado? ¿Aún así no lo cambiarías de parecer?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó con un tono de enojo

-Nada, solo que…deberías de saber que si yo he venido para buscarte y te pude encontrar, otros también pudieron haberlo hecho, solo que tratarán de llamar tu atención de otra forma que el ir a presentarse ¿o es que no has sido capaz de sentir su presencia?… ¿bueno?… ¿bueno?...-

Joshua había tirado el teléfono y la botella de agua, abrió la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa de Megumi

Eran alrededor de las 2:30 am cuando Joshua llegó a la calle donde vivía Megumi, las casa eran enormes y todas parecían ser de gente con mucho dinero, la calle estaba vacía, y la luna era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, Joshua avanzó lentamente y se detuvo frente de la casa de Megumi, ahí estaba Jessica, en la entrada esperándolo.

-Llegaste muy rápido, más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba- le dijo Jessica al momento que le aplaudía a Joshua

-Demonios, es que no me vas a dejar en paz-

-No hasta que aceptes-

-Entonces ¿lo que me dijiste hace rato era una broma verdad?, me hiciste venir aquí para nada -

-No, hay uno en la ciudad- Joshua quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello- esa es otra de las razones por las cuales no te puedo dejar, otra parte de mi misión es protegerte a toda costa hasta que aceptes-

De pronto, al final de la calle hay una explosión, todas las luces se prenden y la gente sale de sus casas para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Joshua y Jessica miras hacia el lugar de la explosión, Joshua rogaba porque no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

La luz de la casa de Megumi se enciende, la puerta se abre y la chica sale en pijama a ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué fue aquella explosión?- preguntaba Megumi algo somnolienta mientras bajaba las escaleras a las personas que estaban cerca

-Al parecer solo fue una explosión, espero que no haya heridos- dijo un anciano que había salido de la casa contigua a la de Megumi- vamos querida, veamos en que podemos ayudar- le digo a su esposa que estaba atrás de él

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso Jessica?- preguntó Joshua sin dejar de ver la nube de humo que cubría el lugar donde había sido la explosión

-No lo sé, pero prepárate para lo peor-

-Oh Joshua-kun no había visto que estabas aquí- dijo sorprendida Megumi al darse cuenta que el chico estaba ahí- por cierto Joshua que haces aquí, ¿no habrás venido a visitarme verdad?-

-¡¡JOSHUA MUÉVETE!!- gritó Jessica al momento de que de la nube de humo salía una silueta a gran velocidad con dirección hacia el chico

-Megumi cuidado- Joshua se lanza sobre Megumi y evita apenas lo que venía hacia ellos

-Rayos…fallé-una voz se ronca y profunda se escucha desde la oscuridad-Debiste haber muerto como las demás personas…niño- el rastro de polvo que había dejado aquella silueta se desvaneció, dejando ver a una criatura de 3 y medio metros de altura, la piel era de color blanco y se veían partes brillantes incrustadas en la piel, a su paso, personas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo con cortes en el cuello y en el corazón, algunas agonizantes y otras ya muertas.

-¿Joshua-kun que es esa cosa?- Preguntó Megumi aterrada, mientras era ayudada por Joshua para que se levantara

-Megumi, huye-dijo Joshua mirando fijamente a aquella criatura

-Pero…pero…-

-¡¡HUYE!!-

Megumi miró a Joshua sorprendida, él nunca le había gritado, en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba conociendo a Joshua nunca lo había visto así; miró a la chica que estaba a su lado y luego lo miró a él. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr

-"Joshua… ¿que esta pasando?"- pensó mientras seguía corriendo

-Vaya, al parecer he causado un gran alboroto, que más da, tendré que conformarme con ustedes 2 para jugar un poco- Dijo la criatura volteándose hacia los 2 jóvenes

-Jessica, él es un…-

-Así es, el es un Neira, o en otras palabras, un organismo cibernético altamente avanzado; fue un proyecto desarrollado para que ayudara a poner un fin a la Tercera Guerra, pero se salieron de control y solo empeoraron las cosas-

-Estas muy informada para ser un humano, tienes razón, somos la creación que tenía como propósito acabar con los seres humanos que se nos ordenaran, pero ahora nosotros somos quienes decidimos a quien debemos matar y a quien no, y en este momento digo que los voy a matar a ustedes- el Neira se lanza contra Joshua, el chico intentaba moverse pero estaba paralizado, el Neira transforma uno de sus brazos en un gran filo y a gran velocidad le hace un corte en el pecho.

-¡¡JOSHUA!!-gritó la chica al ver al chico volar por los aires y caer ha varios metros ensangrentado-

-Jajajajaja ¿eso es todo? demasiado fácil, ni siquiera me hizo sudar-dijo el Neira avanzando hacia Joshua, Jessica estaba impresionada, el ataque había sido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de ver hasta el momento cuando el Neira ya le había dado el golpe a Joshua.

-Ra…rayos… ¿que fue eso?-Joshua intentaba levantarse pero el dolor era insoportable, la sangre salía de su pecho descontroladamente haciendo un lago de sangre a su alrededor

-Jajaja, vamos niño, levántate y juega un poco conmigo- Joshua se voltea para darse cuenta que el Neira ya estaba detrás de él- Te mataré poco a poco jajaja- la criatura estaba a punto de agarrar a Joshua pero una fuerte patada hace caer al gigante

-Joshua, muévete y déjame esto a mi- dijo Jessica poniéndose entre el chico y la criatura

-Maldita zorra- Jessica se voltea pero un fuerte golpe la manda a volar haciéndola incrustarse en el muro de una casa

-Demonios, como puede descuidarme de esa forma- Jessica escupe sangre de su boca y cae al suelo

-Jajaj que fácil- el Neira se giró hacia Joshua para liquidarlo pero en ese momento sus ojos captaron una silueta moviéndose por la esquina de la calle- Vaya, vaya, Luego me encargaré de ustedes 2, primero acabaré con esa chica que no se ha marchado que se esconde en la esquina de la calle-

El corazón de Megumi comienza a latir descontroladamente, como esa cosa había podido darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Joshua estaba impresionado, el tampoco se había dado cuenta, el Neira comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia Megumi

-Joshua…Joshua…-decía Jessica, no podía hablar bien, el golpe le había sacado el aire-Joshua escúchame- El chico voltea a verla con dificultad- acepto que no quieras volver a como eras antes, y…que no quieres volver a cometer los mismos actos de hace años-El Neira se acercaba cada vez más a Megumi-pero…si no haces algo para ayudar a esa chica…entonces te convertirás en algo peor…porque tendrás el poder para salvarla y aún así no harás nada para ayudarla-

En ese momento Jessica vio los ojos de Joshua y noto algo diferente, la mirada ahora era fría y daba una sensación escalofriante, incluso la chica sintió estremecerse al verla, Joshua se levantó y, como si fuera un rayo, apareció entre el Neira y Megumi

-Vaya que eres molesto niño ¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir jugando?- dijo el Neira en tono burlón

-Jessica-la voz de Joshua se oía profunda y fría- llévate a Megumi, no quiero que vea esto-

-Pero Joshua…tu solo no…-

-HAZLO-

Jessica miró por unos momentos al chico, se levantó rápidamente a pesar del dolor en su pecho, rápidamente se acercó a Megumi, le tomó de la mano y salió huyendo de ahí.

-¿Quien les dijo que podían escapar?- El Neira sale disparado a gran velocidad hacia las chicas pero Joshua aparece delante de él interponiéndose-

-Pero ¿Quién te dijo que podías ir detrás de ellas? -

-Ja, bueno no importa, te mataré a ti primero y luego iré por ellas- El Neira transforma nuevamente su brazo en un gran filo- ¡¡MUERE!!- Joshua cerró los ojos y con voy fuerte y clara Gritó:

-CIBER-HEART, MASTER DE LAS ARMAS, PRIMERA GENERACIÓN, PODER AL 50 INICIANDO-

El Monstruo se lanza contra Joshua y con toda su fuerza y su peso dejó caer un corte vertical, pero…

-No…no puede ser- el Neira estaba paralizado, su ataque había sido detenido con una sola mano del chico- que, ¿que rayos eres?

-¿Qué que soy?- el chico suelta una risa malévola- no es necesario que lo sepas…para que aprender algo cuando se va a morir…no tiene caso ¿sabes?

El Monstruo salta hacia atrás retrocediendo- "esto no puede ser cierto, ese chiquillo ha detenido mi ataque con una sola mano, no…no…esto debe ser una broma, un Neira no puede ser detenido por un humano…"-volteo a ver al chico, estaba tan calmado y sereno, como si nada pasara, incluso la herida de su pecho había dejado de sangrar-"…es ilógico"-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se te quitaron las ganas de jugar?- dijo Joshua avanzando lentamente hacia el monstruo- yo todavía quiero jugar un poco- de los ojos del chico salió un destello rojizo

-Maldito...te estas burlando de mi- los 2 brazos del Neira se unen y forman un solo filo- ¡¡TE ACABARÉ A COMO DE LUGAR!!- la criatura a gran velocidad se coloca de tras de Joshua y lanza un gran corte dejando una enorme grieta a lo largo de toda la calle y levantando una gran nube de humo- Jajajajaja acabé con él, es imposible que haya sobrevivido a ese ata…-

-Estoy aquí idiota- el Neira queda paralizado, se voltea y ahí estaba, sin ningún rasguño

-No…no es posible-

-Ya me cansaste, acabaré contigo ya- Joshua extiende sus brazos hacia delante y 2 pistolas gigantes aparecen en sus manos- Muere…DEATH´S SHOT- las 2 armas comenzaron a emitir una luz segadora e inmediatamente después un rayo enorme que llegó hasta el cielo salió de estas, la energía era tal que el calor dejó una enorme zanja de roca ardiente a lo largo de toda la calle, todo rastro del Neira, hasta la más mínima partícula, habían desaparecido.

Jessica, que miraba escondida en lo alto de una azotea, estaba impresiona por el enorme ataque de Joshua- es…increíble…nunca imagine que pudiera llegar a tener tanto poder…es sorprendente-

Joshua hace desaparecer las armar y sus ojos dejan de emitir ese brillo rojizo- _¿Verdad que les dije que era un chico normal?...pues bien, no recuerdo haberles dicho que es ser normal para mi… ¿o si?-_


End file.
